


Sleeping aids

by VerticalCouch



Series: Medicinal Properties [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, its so fluff, second part is the cute lovemaking, two parter this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalCouch/pseuds/VerticalCouch
Summary: Third instalment of my Medical properties!1st chapter is Lizzie trying to sleep and 2nd is Lizzie trying to help Raymond sleep.Second chapter is fluffy smut!





	1. Prometazhine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Third instalment here now! I had so much fun with this and actually do feel sort of proud of it. Please leave a comment!

Number ???- Sea Sickness   
  
Raymond Reddington was many things in his life, shot, burned , stabbed, hooked,...but seasick had never been one of them. The man had the best balance and sea legs needed for an experienced naval officer but unfortunately this could not be said about his current travel companion.    
  
Elizabeth sighed slightly as another sway of the room made the contents in her stomach tumble. The storm had appeared only two hours after they had opened the doors of their container to look at the stars and after they had enjoyed a rich mushroom risotto.    
Raymond came to the couch and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “ Is it coming back up?”    
  
Elizabeth tilted her head up with narrowed eyes. “Don’t mention it please..I am sure you don’t want the place to smell like puke.”    
Raymond grimaced slightly and gave her a smile. “No I will pass on that. But here, this should help you. I keep it on me for sleeping but it will get rid of your sickness.”    
  
Elizabeth took the little box from him and eyed it.  **_Phenergan_ ** . She then looked at him as he took his seat next to her on the couch. “ Promethazine? This is an antihistamine no?”    
  
He nodded and sipped on his scotch. “ Yes but it is also against sea sickness and will make you very drowsy. Hence why I use it to help me to sleep.”    
  
She watched him and took one of the small tablets out of the blisters. “ Is it often that you can’t sleep?” She popped the tablet in her mouth and in a moment forgot how to swallow as something ghosted in his eyes. It was brief and quick but she saw the tiredness in them and the sadness that caused it.    
  
“Often, but the scotch helps most of the time.” He finished the last of his drink and smiled at her. “The storm should pass soon once we cross the windlines.     
She smiled and nodded back a bit uncertain if she was going to keep her food down that evening.  “Distract me, tell me one of those outlandish stories.”    
  
He laughed “Outlandish? “ He got up and refilled his glass at the drink cart .   
“Besides, it’s very hard to do it on command. “   
She grinned and tucked her legs under herself. “ Performance anxiety? It’s fine Red..a man your age…” He narrowed his eyes playfully at her as he took his seat again.    
  
“Very well.. So I was in Santiago and I had just done some dealings with a man who robbed me of my shoes. “    
  
“Shoes?” She arched an eyebrow and marvelled at how she already felt lost in the story.    
  
“Yes , my shoes. But that’s another story. So we were going to leave that day to go back but the We Tripantu festival had just begun. And I was younger, didn’t want to miss the party so joined the local indigenous people in their celebration of the new year. “    
  
Elizabeth smiled a little bit more as he gesticulated during his tale of dancing and nighttime washing in the rivers. She then laughed slightly as he said he had lost his clothes in the current of the river and had an old lady offer him her Mapuche clothing to shield himself.    
As he relayed more and more of the events of the festival and the losing and searching of one's hat she felt the drowsiness settle in and focused more on his lips.    
  


Her eyes started to travel over the pink hues of his lips and moved to the corners to then travel over his cheeks. Dipping lower to his jaw line going from left to right. She noticed the small amount of stubble starting to form and felt a nice warmth in her chest bubble up.    
  


Her eyes went higher up his face and looked at the small laugh lines that contoured his eyes and smiled more to herself because she knew he was happy in some way. Her hand reached out and ghosted slightly over the top part of his cheek and he stopped mid sentence to look at her a bit surprised “ Yes?”   
  


She just shook her head and cupped his cheek so she could feel the warmth. “Nothing...continue.” He watched her a bit and noticed her body completely slumped against the back of the sofa. Her eyes were a bit droopy and he smiled realising the medicine was doing it’s intended use. “ Are you certain you don’t want to go to bed? “    
  


She kept her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his skin. “ Bed ? Without a bedtime story? “ She pouted then which made him chuckle and he tilted his face to peck her palm.  “So as I was saying…”   
  


She nodded in encouragement but kept her hand on his cheek as he talked. She wasn’t so much listening anymore but rather watching his expressions and seeing his eyes change whenever she added a movement to her caresses or removed one.     
  


“You are drifting off Lizzie…” He smiled and shifted and enjoyed it when her hand moved to caress the stubble on his jaw. 

“ No...no..I just..”    
  


He shifted towards her and pecked her palm again as he broke the contact. 

“ Let’s get you to bed.” 

As he moved up she instantly reached out and drew her arms around his neck to keep him in place. “ Can you carry me? “ She pulled him a bit closer so they were almost completely touching and saw his eyes drift over her.

“ I can try of course but with my lumbago..”  She laughed warmly and shifted as he balanced himself and lifted her in his arms.  She looked at him as he navigated them to the bed and leaned in not being able to resist the soft looking skin under his chin. 

  
She inhaled first and  then nuzzled, eliciting only a bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. When he laid her down she pulled him along with more strength than he would have imagined her having in this state and found her lips pressing on his.    
  
Her lips softly moved over his in an attempt to feel everything there was to him. The bitterness of the scotch that still lingered, the light dryness of his lips that she didn’t mind brushing against hers, the soft sigh that escaped through his nose as she kissed him.    
  
He steadied himself on the bed and tried not to put his weight on her as she slowly explored and her hands caressed the nape of his neck . He involuntarily moaned as she sighed this time ,and felt the shivers up his spine as she moved her fingers over the back of his neck and his scarce hair. His mind was foggy but at the same time reeling with the sensations and thoughts of this happening.  He had often imagined what she would be like to kiss, to hold, to caress, to taste…    
  
She moved her hand now over his scalp and opened her mouth invitingly for him but was impatient herself and drew her tongue over his lips to beg him to open his.    
  
He did so to moan at her actions but when she dipped her tongue in to meet his he felt the familiar warmth and tingle settle in his body.    
_ Not like this _   
  
She almost whined in disapproval when he broke the contact and sat up. “ Lizzie...You are drugged on strong sleeping aids. I think it’s best if we..”    
  
She dropped her arms by her side and felt the overwhelming urge to cry, not really knowing if it came from the exhaustion that had now settled in or the rejection. “Sleep…”    
  
He noticed the sadness in her eyes and reached over to kiss her on her forehead. “Yes, when you wake the storm will be gone.”    
  
She looked at him and turned onto her side while he got up from the bed. “ And all will be back to normal.” she whispered into her cushion.


	2. Another form of sleeping aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2!

She looked at him in the morning as he walked down the aisle of the theater seats.  He had still not heard from Dembe and the situation he had gotten into and it showed. His eyes were constantly searching , panicked and tired. His lips straightened into a constant line. She remembered kissing those lips only a week ago.    
  
She remembered everything from the night in the container. The way he looked, felt and tasted. It was all foggy in the chronology of it but in the end it was all still there. But also the sadness at it ending, the rejection that came with her drugged state and the “normalcy” that was there again next morning.     
  
He paced and sat down on the couch in the middle of the stage and picked up the folder of information on the current case they were going to pursue. He had picked up the evidence again and again but felt not even capable of reading it as Dembe’s safety crossed his mind. He could not sleep, not focus and he felt he could not approach her in this state he was in as well. He felt murderous, protective and helpless and didn’t want to worry her more than she already did. 

  
He needed sleep he knew, they had come here to the theater and the accommodations weren’t bad but no scotch or no pills could soothe his mind at night while he saw her sleep. She looked so peaceful, even when her whole world seemed to be burning around her.    
  
She approached him and sat next to him on the couch and placed her hand on his knee. “Red. You won’t read that in anyway. Why don’t you try to rest?” He shook his head and placed the folder down and after another moment of hesitation took her hand in his. “ Thank you Lizzie but no. I can’t. “   
  
  
She watched him and then moved her thumb over his hand. “ Dembe won’t miraculously be found because you decide not to eat or sleep. You are just weakening yourself. “   
He frowned at that and looked at her , something shifted in his eyes. “ I am on high alert Elizabeth. If they have Dembe and they manage to get something from him we could be in danger. YOU could be in danger”    
  
She nodded a bit and shrugged in acknowledgement. “ Perhaps yes but at this moment we are just sitting in a theater and having an argument about your health. “  He moved to stand up again to commence his pacing but she tugged him down and drew him in a seated hug. “ I am safe Raymond. Just try to relax for just...a moment…”    
  
She felt him tense slightly in the embrace but the tension melted away as he wrappped his arms around her and hugged her back. She shifted her head slightly so it was nestled on his shoulder and felt his face nestle in her own neck. A soft sigh escaped him and warmed her there and the shivers slightly drove up her skin.     
  
The slight pressure and warmth coming from him felt so familiar and secure and made her instinctively melt as much as possible against him. His chest was comforting and firm and a sigh escaped her this time.    
Reddington felt every brush and touch as they sat there for like what felt forever, or so he wished it was.  The embrace was warm, soft and was her entirely. He thought back to the night in the container and how her hands felt on his cheek, his neck and how they felt on his arms and back.    
He had thought that the memory of that would’ve filled many dreams in the days that would have come but it had always been tainted with the knowledge that she did those things when she was drugged.    
  
The day after he had acted the same, he didn’t want to embarrass her and she had made no indication that she had remembered.  His thoughts halted there when her hand moved up to cradle his head and he lowered his forehead to rest on her shoulder.    
His hands remained at her back while hers both cradled him and rubbed his back. She felt the muscles in his back, how they had tensed and coiled under her touch and now felt relaxed.  How his breathing slowed and shuddered when she applied little pressure to his scalp. 

 

She kept her touches soft but felt her own breathing slow with his. She was holding this man in her arms and he seemed completely vulnerable to her.  This criminal and monster she had once called him, now completely at her mercy. Trusting her with holding him, comforting him….lov-   
  
He nuzzled her neck and it made her eyes flutter closed. She grasped at his neck again and he took the invitation and let his lips follow where his nose had been. She sighed this time and drew slightly back to look at him.    
There is was too, the vulnerability in his eyes. The questions he did not dare ask. She cupped his face and lowered her lips onto his in response.    
  
He gasped against her lips and hands travelled up her back and then down again to her waist as he allowed her lips to explore that which she had previously done. She was clear of mind this time, she knew what she was doing and why she was doing it.  He needed her and she needed him as well.    
  
As his hands travelled to her waist and moved there cautiously her hands moved from his face to his shoulders to his vest. The buttons came undone easily between her fingers and hands moved up his shirt clad chest to undo the buttons there.    
His mind was reeling yet again as he felt the direction she was going in and his hands slightly moved up her shirt to find the soft skin of her sides beneath. Soft and somewhat cool there was the things that made him almost unhinged.    
  
His thumbs made lazy circles over her sides as she opened his shirt completely and their kiss had resumed from having occasional pauses in between to breath or gasp. They were almost moving in tandem and when she lifted his undershirt to reach his soft abdomen he broke their kiss long enough for them to share a look.    
  
The look said enough and no words were exchanged as both of them made quick work of their shirts and vest. She had no qualms or hesitation when he halted briefly to let his eyes roam over her. His eyes conveyed so much she had already seen but never realised. Adoration. Awe. Respect. Love.    
  
She swallowed at the last thing and moved to his lap. A soft in between a hiss and gasp escaped him and she hugged him again, burying her face in his neck now trying to deal with the emotions filling her.    
  
He nuzzled her shoulder and caressed her back. “ Lizzie? Are you alright.?” A quick nod of her soothed his fears slightly but he drew back to look at her and there he saw what he had always wished to see. Adoration. Respect. Understanding. Love.    
  
She captured his lips again and now almost teasingly tried to derail him. He moved his hands down her back and cupped her behind which made her instinctively move more into him. There was still fabric in between them so they took their time trying to explore the other.    
  
His mouth travelled from her lips to her jaw and then her shoulders. Cradling his head she allowed him to taste her soft peaks and then pushed him back when she had reached her level of patience. Her mouth travelled from his shoulders to his chest and hands moved over his abdomen to then between them where their thighs met.    
He shifted and her hand landed on the meeting point between them and he shuddered out a sigh as she explored there. Massaging and feeling through his trousers he knew he didn’t have the patience he’d have otherwise.    
  
She shifted more to feel more but knew that in the current predicament, them still half dressed, there would be only be so much that she could feel.    
So he watched as she got up and started to undress herself completely and instantly mimicked her actions. She chuckled slightly at his not so elegant way of getting out of his trousers and he gave her a amused look with a grin as he stood up to finish the job.    
  


He sat back down and watched her as she now took her time letting her eyes float over him.    
  


“ The couch is cold Lizzie…”    
  


“Oh you poor scoundrel..” She grinned slightly and moved to him and cupped his face again to resume kissing as she settled comfortably on his lap again.    
The kisses started to get a bit more heated now as the obvious heat and desire was there. His lips grasped as hers as her teeth took his to keep dominance in her court.    
  


His hands were eagerly and greedily exploring her waist and hips to then land on her behind again and squeeze there to egg her on to move.     
  


She moaned slightly in his mouth, not really knowing if it was because of his hands or because her instinctive movement forward made him slip against her.    
  


She repeated the movement several times more as he seemed to harden against her with every odd movement and slip more deliciously against her.     
  
He felt the heat of her, slipping over him every time she moved and when it produced a little spark of pleasure in his loins he moaned along with her moans. They were already so beautifully in tandem that it made them both mad with the need for each other. 

  
He freed one of his hands from her butt and moved it between them to thumb the center of her pleasure. He moaned out her name huskily as she bucked against his thumb and dragged nails slightly across his shoulder.    
  
She now started a soft rhythm against his thumb and the friction of his hand down there and the hardness drove them both almost to completion. so he withdraw his hand and it earned him a soft whine from her before her positioned himself at her entrance.    
  
“Whenever you are ready Sweetheart…”    
  
She nodded and nuzzled his cheek briefly and placed featherly soft kisses on his lips and corners as she sunk down on him.    
  
He clutched at her waist as they both found a steady rhythm and she found her comfortable position. They would sometimes moan at the same time when a movement warranted it and sometimes they would moan at different intervals when he would find a delicious spot she had or she clenched around him more to entice him.     
  
As moments and minutes went on the rhythm they had decided on was thrown out of the window and they both tried to reach the climax the other was desperately trying to draw out for the other. Panting grew more erratic and gasps were half gasped out as pleasure flooded both of them more and more.    
“Red...Ra..Ra..”    
  
“Yes..” He nodded and held her closer and nuzzled her briefly before bringing his hips up to meet hers and her throaty moan “ _ Raymond…”  _ in his ear when she clenched and climaxed around him was his undoing as well.     
  
A couple more thrusts up to meet her pleasure as she rode out and he fell silent and still as he held her close.  _ “Lizzie…”  _ _   
_ __   
She clutched onto him tightly and they remained there, drawing invisible lines on the skin of the other. Her back his tableau and her his shoulders.    
  
She shifted slightly as the surroundings grew chilly and he pecked her cheek.   
“Perhaps the bed …”    
  
She nodded and shifted more off him this time gathering the blanket that was draped on the sofa. He helped her and then disappeared for a moment backstage to get a small wet cloth.    
  
She allowed him to help her clean up briefly and then they both settled into the bed. He spooned her and held her from behind. All was silent in the theater as his fingers traced over her skin again.    
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face at making him fall asleep peacefully this time.


End file.
